


Examinations can be fun

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, Prostate Exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's mum is a hypochondriac. When she insists him to get his prostate examined Dan had to put an end to all this nonsense. But his hot doctor makes the situation better.</p><p>Dan gets a prostate examination by Dr. Phil Lester and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examinations can be fun

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr~
> 
> Main(SFW): insert-aesthetic-url 
> 
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan

Dan’s mum forced him to go to the doctor regularly. She was a bit of a hypochondriac but Dan just went with it. He knew she was just looking out for him. But when she tried to get him to get his prostate checked out, he had to put his foot down. He absolutely did _not_ want a middle aged, balding man’s fingers up his ass. Besides, he was only 18. Prostate cancers are common only amongst older men.

Needless to say, his mum kept pushing him until he gave up and agreed. He just had to get this over with quickly and everything would be fine. 

That was until he walked into the clinic. He waited a bit for the doctor until he was finally called. He walked to the consulting room and as soon as he saw the doctor, his breath caught in his throat.

The doctor was definitely _not_ a middle aged, balding man. He looked quite young, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. A bright smile stretched his lips as he glanced at Dan. Dan wondered how could someone be this goddamn hot.

“Mr. Howell? I'm Dr. Phil Lester, or just Phil. Whichever you prefer." He said with a soft smile as Dan gingerly sat down on the examination table. “I see that you’re here for a… prostate exam?”

Dan nodded, blushing slightly. “My mum’s a bit of a hypochondriac, so she forced me to get this done.”

“Then I assure you, it’ll only take a minute.” Phil gave him a gentle smile.

When Phil lead him through the procedure, which ended up with Dan bend over the examination table with his pants and boxers tossed aside, was when the situation truly sank in. 

_In a minute, this hot doctor’s fingers are going to be up my ass, oh my god._

“Don’t worry, Mr. Howell.” Dan heard Phil say behind him as he put on rubber gloves. “It won't be painful."

Dan nodded slightly and tensed up when he felt a cold wet finger press up against his rim. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, willing himself not to moan. 

“You need to relax, Mr. Howell.” Phil cooed and Dan did _not_ appreciate that. He did not need anymore reason to like this stupid sexy doctor. 

Dan willed himself to relax and buried his face in his arms. Phil slowly circled Dan’s rim, applying little pressure before pushing past until he was knuckle deep. Dan squeaked and blushed but Phil rubbed his lower back comfortingly.

Dan bit back a moan when he felt Phil’s finger moving inside him, searching for his prostate. 

_I will not moan, I will not moan, I will not moan._

“I’m afraid I have to add another finger, is that okay?” Phil said behind him. Dan for a fact knew that two fingers weren’t needed in a prostate exam but damn him if he said he didn’t want that. Phil was too goddamn hot for that. 

“S-Sure.” Dan choked out and he could practically _hear_ Phil smirk. He felt another finger push past his puckered hole and he couldn’t hold in his moans. A small noise escaped his lips and he slapped his mouth shut. 

“Is everything okay?” Phil asked as he thrust his fingers in and out. Dan stuttered and tried to say _something_ without moaning but he just couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry this is taking so long.” Phil chuckled. That bastard. But Dan would be lying if he said that this wasn't the most turned on/embarrassed he’d ever been. 

_Not gonna moan, not gonna moan, not gonna mo—_

“Found it!” Phil hit his prostate and Dan let out a loud, whorish moan. Phil kept rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Dan kept moaning into his arms loudly. 

“Well everything seems to be in order…” Phil began pulling his fingers out but Dan choked out a sob and clenched his hole trying to keep Phil inside. “No! Please!”

“No?” Phil said feigning innocence and confusion. “I thought you wanted to get this over with, Mr. Howell.”

“Doctor, please…” Dan found himself moaning pathetically and fucking himself back on Phil’s fingers. 

“You’re being such a naughty boy.” Phil leaned down and purred into Dan’s ear. “Fucking yourself on your doctor’s fingers. Maybe if you tell me what you want, I could comply.”

“Please, doctor.” Dan whined. Phil’s hot breath making him shiver. “I need you so bad.”

“What do you need me to do?” Phil teased as he thrust his fingers painfully slowly, scissoring him. 

“I need you to fuck me, doctor.” Dan begged, embarrassingly enough. “Oh my god, I want your cock so bad. I need to feel it inside me. P-Please, Phil.”

Dan shivered as he felt Phil chuckle against his ear and pull his fingers out. Dan whined at the emptiness but couldn’t say anything as Phil flipped him over and settled between his legs. He pinned Dan’s wrists above his head as Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s torso.

“What a naughty little slut you are, Dan.” Phil said as he rubbed his clothed erection against Dan’s pink and swollen hole. “Will you be good for me? Will you be a good little slut for me?”

“Yes! Yes! Please!” Dan moaned and whined. He had never felt so desperate in his entire life. 

Phil smirked before kissing the ever loving fuck out of Dan. He kissed him hard and hungrily, biting his lip and tugging at it. 

He lingered his lips down Dan’s jaw and sucked softly at his neck before biting into it. Dan moaned and he felt Phil smirk against his skin. He knew his neck had always been sensitive but damn, Phil’s mouth was like magic. 

Phil kissed down to Dan’s collarbones and chest. He took a nipple into his mouth before biting and tugging at it gently making Dan practically melt.

“I’ve never heard a guy moan like such a whore.” Phil murmured against Dan’s skin as he sucked another mark just above his nipple.

“Please…” Dan bucked his hips searching for friction as he begged shamelessly. Phil trailed a hand down Dan’s body and stopped just above his cock. He ghosted small touches before teasing Dan’s painfully hard cock with just his index finger and thumb.

Dan threw his head back and thrust into Phil’s hand. Phil smirked and stood up straight looking down at the boy with a smirk. “Look at you. Spread out, all for me.

Dan stared at Phil in anticipation as Phil unbuckled his belt. He pulled out his cock and Dan squeaked. Oh my god, he was _huge_.

"Like what you see?” Phil chuckled as he lined up his cock with Dan’s hole. He leaned over and pinned Dan’s wrists and Dan wrapped his legs around him once again. Phil pushed the tip of his cock in and Dan sobbed out in desperation. He wanted _more._

“Beg for it.” Phil whispered huskily against Dan’s neck.

_Goodbye, dignity. Nice knowing you._

“Phil, please, _please,_ fuck me hard with your cock. God, I want you so bad. I want your big cock splitting me open. Please just fuck me! Wreck my tight ass. I’ll be good for you. I’ll be a good slut. Just—ah!”

Phil thrust into him hard and bottomed out in one go. He kissed up Dan’s neck and kissed him hard as he stared fucking into him.

Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth as he kept pounding relentlessly into Dan’s abused hole. Dan felt like his ass was on fire in the best fucking way.

“So good for me, Dan.” Phil groaned against Dan’s lips. “Taking my cock so well.” 

Dan felt Phil angle his hips and hit Dan’s prostate. Dan cried out in pleasure as Phil kept fucking him against that spot. Dan shut his eyes and moaned; his voice raspy and worn out.

He didn’t think it would get any better but when he felt Phil pinch his nipples; he fucking lost it.

“P-Phil!” He cried out loud and Phil muffled his screams by kissing him sloppily.

“Cum for me baby.” Phil whispered against Dan’s ear. “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Dan didn’t need to be told twice. Phil slammed into his prostate and Dan came hard; throwing his head back, shutting his eyes and curling his toes as he gave into the tight feeling in the stomach. He moaned whorishly as he came all over his own stomach, clenching his hole around Phil’s cock.

Phil thrust into him a few more times before burying his face into the crook of Dan’s neck and cumming deep inside him.

Phil panted against Dan’s skin for a while. Then, he pulled out slowly. He tucked his cock back into his pants before looking back at Dan. His hair had started to curl and his eyes were half-lidded. Cum covered his torso as he panted softly. He looked totally fucked out and satisfied. Phil couldn't help but peck his lips.

Phil nudged Dan’s knees apart and chuckled lightly as he saw Dan’s hole clench, presumably trying to keep the cum in.

Phil cleaned Dan’s stomach up and helped him put on a shirt. He was about to clean up Dan’s hole but Dan squeezed his thighs together and blushed. 

“Fine.” Phil teased as he handed him his pants and underwear. “You’re so cute.”

Dan looked down in embarrassment before dressing himself up and standing up, wincing slightly. “Looks like I’ll have to limp for a while.”

“Sorry about that.” Phil said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t apologise, doctor.” Dan winked and Phil smiled at him.

“Well, tell your mother your prostate is in order.” Phil said cheekily.

“And anything else I should tell her?” Dan laughed.

“Tell her to send her son back in for another checkup. You know, ahem, medical reasons only.

Dan laughed and left swaying his hips slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> if u r a super professional doctor, dont yell at me for this not being the proper procedure as u see, im a fckin kid and tis my porn


End file.
